Kirara Kuraine
Kirara’s name is spelled with “killer” (kira) and was added an extra “ra” to hide the “killer” (kira) in her name. “Kirara” also sounds somewhat childlike, hence, “Kirara” is supposed to mean (not literally but more like figuratively) “killer hiding under the appearance of a child”. “Kurai” means “dark, gloomy, depressed, dispirited, sorrowful/bitter (past)” while the “Ne” means “sound”. Design Old Design (2011) Her hair is red and just touching her shoulder blade. Like Kiru Meikane, she has ribbons circling her hair that are plain grey. She has a spade mark on both her ankles. She does not wear shoes. Instead, she has bandages covering from her thighs to just above her ankles continuing below the spade mark to her toes. She wears her tie fairly low, down to her skirt. Her chain, or belt, is not hooked onto her skirt. Her belt is longer than most Vocaloids (it touches the ground). Her headphones have a black spade on them. A little bit of her hair sticks out on top of her head. New Design(2015) Kirara's design was shifted from a typical "Miku Formula" to something a bit more punk with some Victorian era elements in it. Her hair is tied in pigtails, shoulder length and wavy, with grey ribbons swirling around them. She wears a grey corset with dark red trimmings on them. She have a bow on her corset (chest area), which have the pentagram symbol. Her skirt is similar to Hatsune Miku, just with red trimmings instead of blue. She have bandages on her arms and legs. She doesn't wear any footwear. Her spade mark is on both her ankles and are grey in color. Personality Really cheerful. Way too cheerful. Smiles all the time. She seem to lack emotion in a sense where she just smiles and doesn't show any other emotion like sadness, anger, jealousy etc. Hence, this also makes it hard for her to understand other people. For example, she wouldn't understand why someone is crying unless they straight up tell her what they are feeling (eg: happy/sad/angry). Kirara also doesn’t know what is right and what is wrong (socially). Her concepts aren’t inverted (eg: killing good, helping people bad) but more like her concepts are mixed up. So, she doesn’t understand some things (eg: thinks stealing is alright, sexual assault is bad, graffiti is alright). Kirara is also very information hungry. Hence, she reads a lot of books and therefore is pretty smart. She is really cunning and could twist people’s words easily to dig information out. She, however, have a bad habit of putting learning and digging information out first and will not sleep, eat, interact with her family etc for a few days if Darkless were to not interfere her work. Sometimes, she refuse to help her family members unless they give her information or do something for her (eg: buy her a new book, get her an ancient relic etc). "Cursed" Version Basically like the ViRUS! Version but with a different name because I’m edgy like that. No, I’m serious. The name is just “Kirara Kuraine (Cursed)” because I’m not very creative. The cursed version is usually portrayed as an identity on her own and not someone or something that “possesses” Kirara. It is unknown how the "Cursed" came around. Old Design (2011) She looks like Kirara but her shirt is unbuttoned all the way, the collar is up and ties her hair into a ponytail instead of twin-tails. She have ribbons circling her hair but the ribbon is black. New Design (2015) Just like Kirara, Kirara ©'s design was shirted from the typical "Miku Formula" to something a bit more punk with some Victorian era elements. Her hair is tied in a ponytail which ends around the bottom of her back. She have grey ribbons swirling around her ponytail. She wears a grey corset with red trimmings and her skirt is modified a little (there is a huge slit). Bandages on her arms and legs like usual. She doesn't wear any footwear. Her spade mark is on both her ankles and are black in color. Personality Kirara © is more serious and she doesn’t talk much. She observes people and this leads her being able to understand emotions unlike her counterpart, Kirara. Kirara ©, though don't show much expressions on her face, is also able to feel more emotions then Kirara. Kirara © also takes on a more violent approach when she wants to get something. She will often use violence to get what she wants or simply brute force her way through her problems. Also, unlike Kirara, Kirara © seems to understand what is right and what is wrong (socially) more. Though not fully, it's still better then Kirara's views on what is right and wrong (eg: stealing is wrong, sexual assault is wrong, graffiti is alright). Hence, she is seen as an “older sister” or “older twin” to Kirara and is protective over her (Kirara). Biography Kirara was abandoned on the steps of an orphanage by her mother when she was still a baby. The orphanage is owned by the town’s church, hence, nuns took care of these kids. At an early age, when she was 1 to 3, she showed signs of dislike being near crosses and the nuns themselves. As she was young, all she could do was cry and attempt to push the nuns away from her. The nuns brushed it off as her being moody. However, they still kept a close eye on her. When she was 4, she refused to wear a cross around her neck and kept removing the necklace. After being forced to wear it, she finally broke the necklace and stabbed a nun in her hand with the cross. She also started to stay away from crosses (occasionally takes them down) and other religious relics. Starting from age 5, she starts to snarl at anyone in the orphanage who wears a cross and started turning the cross over her bed upside down. Once she turned 6, she turned every cross in the orphanage upside down and attempted to burn the orphanage down. A nun stopped her when she caught Kirara pouring oil onto the floor in the kitchen. Kirara was then thrown out into the streets as the nuns were afraid of her. Of course, in such a small town, rumors were easily spread. And sometimes, these rumors are true. Merely after a few days of Kirara being thrown out, random people started to hunt her down. Of course it had something to do with her acting weirdly around crosses and some people started calling her “Devil’s child”. Her red hair and once bright red eyes didn’t really help her either. Eventually, someone got hold of her. I mean, we are talking about a 6-year-old going against a whole army of towns folk. While being pinned down by a few people, said someone gouged her left eye out. They then dumped Kirara in the woods to die either from loss of blood or from wild animals ripping her tiny body apart. He then approached Kirara and asked her if she was alright. She wasn’t. Kirara, though might show signs of being “unholy”, is still merely a child. She’s confused and in pain. He told Kirara He would give her a new eye and a give her a better life if she were to refer to Him as her father. Kirara, being just nothing more but a child at the age of 6, agreed to refer Him as her father. Kirara soon obtained her own personal servant, whom she named “Darkless”, after settling down. Kirara also stopped physically aging at the age of 13 for unknown reasons. Could have been the deal she made or merely the cursed eye she claimed. Appearances Doodle of Kirara and Kirara © at the top left hand corner.http://giratina46.deviantart.com/art/All-my-Creations-567284298 Voice configuration Supposedly Miku Append Dark. Additional Info Relationships * Darkless :Personal servant * Cursedloid (Spade): Family Kirara *Scared of clowns, dolls and statues. *Likes to eat candy, dessert and anything sweet. *Have cannibal tendencies. Yes, sometimes, she eats people. *Multi-talented and knowledgeable. *Immune system is really poor. *Physically weak but her speed makes up for her weakness. *Was born somewhere in the Victorian Era. *The name given to her by the nuns is unknown. *Both her eyes changes color everyday as a side effect of her cursed eye. *Kirara is a-sexual and uses She/Her and They/Them pronounce. Kirara © *Pretty violent. *She is stronger and slower than Kirara. *Likes spicy food. *Immune system is really strong. *It is a possibility that she “leeches” off Kirara’s energy, hence Kirara is weaker than her. *Hates bright places. *She can’t touch salt and holy water, it burns her. *Her blood is black. *Talented in fighting. (Different styles, use of different weapons, accuracy etc) *Seems to be the opposite of Kirara in some areas. *Kirara © is a-sexual and uses She/Her and They/Them pronounce. Gallery Giratina46 Kirara.jpg|Kuraine Kirara (Old Design) Giratina46 Kirara Kuraine.png|Kirara Kuraine by Giratina46 (Not Colored, old design) External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Giratina46 Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku